wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 8, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The January 8, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 8, 2018 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Episode summary Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville stole the spotlight in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match last week, but the two young Superstars might not be quite ready to go it without Paige just yet. Facing Sasha Banks & Bayley, Rose & Deville looked no less impressive, but their inexperience ended up costing them down the stretch against the two former Raw Women’s Champions despite Paige offering instruction at ringside (Mickie James flanked Banks & Bayley to even the odds). That leaves a bitter pill for the Women’s Royal Rumble-bound Absolution to swallow, especially given how thoroughly Rose & Deville asserted themselves against The Boss while keeping Bayley isolated on the apron. The Huggable One eventually tired of the cheap shots from Deville, however, and tackled her through the ropes, sending both spilling onto the ringside floor. A single misstep by Rose allowed Banks to lock in the Bank Statement for the tapout win, much to Paige’s chagrin. Titus Worldwide vs Cesaro & Sheamus Cesaro & Sheamus may have successfully negotiated their Raw Tag Team Title rematch for Royal Rumble with Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, but that was about the only good news they got on the night. Requesting that Angle supply them with some competition, The Bar got more than they bargained for when the surprise opposition of Titus Worldwide pulled off an upset of the three-time Raw Tag Team Champions. In an effort that was all but written off even by Raw’s commentary team, Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews struggled to get out of the blocks against The Bar. Crews was brutalized by Cesaro & Sheamus, though he also allowed O’Neil the opportunity to score the upset win when he hit a moonsault off the apron that both dodged a Brogue Kick and took out an interfering Cesaro. The Big Deal sprang with a roll-up on the Irishman, and Titus Worldwide had a win in the books. The Bar, on the other hand, were left to pick up the pieces for the first time in a long time as their title rematch approaches. Nia Jax attacked Asuka Alexa Bliss couldn’t get Nia Jax to back her up against Asuka last week. Nor could she convince Nia that The Empress of Tomorrow had said something less than flattering to orchestrate a potential confrontation this week (the jig was up when Nia realized that even if Asuka did insult her, Alexa couldn’t possibly have understood it, as the two Superstars don’t speak the same language). But “The Irresistible Force” made a statement out of the undefeated Superstar all the same when she attacked Asuka in advance of her planned contest. The assault left Asuka writhing in pain on the mat and earned her a match with Jax next week. But with Nia having declared for the Women’s Royal Rumble Match (inspired to pursue a title by Enzo Amore, no less), it might be time to ask if Asuka is ready for her. Results * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley (w/ Mickie James) defeated Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose (w/ Paige) by submission * Tag Team Match: Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Dana Brooke Category:Asuka Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes